


Prove it to me

by WildPotato



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 18:21:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18722440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildPotato/pseuds/WildPotato
Summary: Evelynn want something, Kai'Sa will give it to her.Sequel of Anger.





	Prove it to me

**Author's Note:**

> Written after BlackNinja prompt. Something short and to the point.
> 
> Enjoy !
> 
> PS: I still take prompts ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Sprawled out on their big living room couch, Evelynn watched the other members of K/DA run back and forth before her.

 

Ahri had an unexpected interview that had come up and didn't want to go alone, telling them all that they were a group and that they needed to show it to the fans, or something. Evelynn had outright refused to go. It was saturday and weekends were days off for her, even if something unplanned came up like an interview.

 

For obvious reasons known by the four of them, Kai'Sa was out of the picture from the start. Even if she had volunteered, Ahri had just shaken her head and turned to her last option instead.

 

She nearly forced Akali to put on clothes, even if the rapper didn't want to go. She whined about it while Kai'Sa and Ahri made sure that their newer member was decent enough in appearance for the public. The leader of the group had made a decision and not even Evelynn had a something to say otherwise about it.

 

Kai'Sa helped them as much as she could to help them to get out on time.

 

“Alright that should be all,” Kai’Sa smiled and adjusted another detail on Akali. “You're good to go, both of you.”

 

Ahri passed next to her and kissed her on the cheek as a thank you, grabbing her car keys and jacket by the entryway.

 

“Come on Kali I don't want to be stuck in traffic!”

 

Akali finished tying her shoes, a frown plastered on her face. Evelynn chuckled at that and earned a glare from the younger female.

 

“I hate interviews!”

 

“I know honey, but it's for a really big TV channel, so we can't let this pass. I'm sure Ahri will pay you back.” Evelynn answered from her seat on the couch.

 

Akali grumbled and snatched up her cap from where it was lying on the couch on her way out, but not before kissing her two girlfriends goodbye.

 

The door soon clicked shut and Kai'Sa sat not far from Evelynn, wincing when she settled down. The diva pretended to get back to reading the magazine in her lap.

 

“It's been a week. Still sore?”

 

“Yeah.” Kai'Sa sighed and tried to get into a more comfortable position. ”Shit.”

 

“She fucked you that good huh?”

 

A blush conquered its way on Kai'Sa's face as she shifted one more time.

 

“It wasn't just for that and you know it.”

 

“I know darling but don't try to tell me that you didn't enjoy every last second of it.”

 

Silence.

 

“Was it better than when I'm the dom?”

 

Evelynn turned a page of her magazine but knew that Kai'Sa was staring at her.

 

“Wait, Eve… Are you jealous right now?”

 

“... Maybe.”

 

Evelynn knew that she didn't have any reason to be. All four of them were equal in their relationship and there was no favorable treatment whatsoever. But to see how Akali had marked Kai'Sa in so many places when Evelyn had been the only one to do so until then… It just kept on nagging her mind.

 

The amber eyes of the diva didn't leave the page they were fixed on. However, Evelynn soon felt a body settling against her left side. She circled the fit frame with one arm while the other was keeping the magazine propped upright.

 

"You didn't answer me though. How was it?"

 

Kai'Sa rolled her eyes. "Eve, it wasn't 'better' or 'worse'. It was just different."

 

"Different. I can understand that with how funny your were walking the day after."

 

KaSa swatted her shoulder but without putting any force in it.

 

"What happened won't make me stop liking what you do to me."

 

"Can you prove that to me?" Evelynn finally lifted her eyes from her magazine to directed them towards Kai'Sa, who didn't falter.

 

"I can."

 

Kai'Sa stood up from the couch and offered her hand to her lover.

 

"However, don't be too rough on me please. I'm still hurting in some places."

 

Evelynn accepted the hand and caressed it as she rose, pulling Kai'Sa close.

 

"I'll be careful. You know it."

 

Kai'Sa nodded against her before walking toward the staircase, followed by her lover.

 

__

  
  


Naked, blindfolded and wrists tied to Evelynn's bed headboard Kai'Sa whined as once again, she was denied what she craved.

 

She was shivering, just on the edge but not allowed to stumble over it. She could just pant and squirm helplessly, anticipating Evelynn's next touch on her burning core or anywhere on her sensitive skin. But it never came when or where she was expecting it.

 

"So? How did it feel?" Sitting between Kai’Sa’s legs, Evelynn dragged her nails along the insides of the thighs placed on each side of her. Not enough to draw blood but enough to leave faint red marks on wet skin.

 

Kai'Sa wailed. She could swear that she was coming at that moment but no, the blissful state was disrobing itself from her yet again. It felt awful every time, making her wanting to cry, but she still needed a little more.

 

"Did you like it? To be claimed by Akali like an object?"

 

Kai’Sa knew that the diva wasn’t expecting any response from her so she kept her lips shut. 

 

Evelynn lightly slapped the exposed heat before her with her hand and gained a gasp from her girlfriend, more out of surprise than anything else.

 

“Did you like you like to be marked and fucked?”

 

The diva slapped her again, slightly stronger that time. Kai'Sa moaned painfully but Evelynn continued and hit the mistreated flesh one last time. She knew that Kai’Sa was loving this, judging by the sounds she made and how her wet sex greedily welcomed Evelynn’s fingers when she pushed them against the other woman’s entrance.

 

Evelynn felt the walls around her trying to stuck her inside but she drew back, pulling her digits out and gaining another delicious frustrated moan from KaSa's throat.

 

Kai'Sa sobbed, begging for release.

 

"Please! Please! Eve!"

 

Evelynn shushed her by kissing her lips. She whispered against quivering lips, smiling.

 

"What do you want Kai?"

 

The tied woman answered so quickly that she stammered over her words. "I wa-... come! I want to come! I need to-! Eve please!"

 

"Good girl, here."She entered Kai’Sa again with her fingers and used her thumb to attack the abandoned pearl of pleasure that she had intentionally left aside during their session. "You can let go."

 

Kai’Sa suddenly pulled on her restraints, making even the bed shake by the force of the movement. Being finally accorded what she wanted felt so relieving it hurt. She cried out and grinded her heat against Evelynn’s hand by eagerly rocking her hips forward.

 

Evelynn patiently waited for Kai’Sa to come back down from her climax and seated next to her as the shivering body almost fell limp on the bed.

 

Delicately, Evelynn untied her girlfriend, pushing the blindfold out of tired purple eyes. She pulled the covers of the bed up over Kai’Sa and gently stroked her head, occasionally wiping tears that had ran down her lover’s cheeks.

 

"You did good my little angel, you can sleep."

 

Evelynn continued to caress Kai'Sa’s soft purple hair as the tired women closed her eyes and quickly fell into a sleep. While continuing her loving attention, Evelynn fished her phone out of her pocket to call Akali. She didn't have to wait long for the rapper to answer.

 

“ _...Yeah? _ ”

 

“Love, Kai'Sa is tired and we wouldn't mind some take out for tonight. When are you coming back?”

 

“ _ Huh… Ok, sure! _ ”

 

Evelynn arched an eyebrow.

 

“Kali? Did you understand what I said?”

 

Some commotion came through the speaker and Evelynn heard a pleased groan on the other end.

 

“ _ Ahri is trying to get in my pants right now so it's really difficult to do any-! Ahri! Not there! _ ”

 

" _ Shut up and kiss me. _ " More commotion and Ahri's voice came through loud enough for Evelynn to hear. " _ We're on our way and we'll bring something back! Gonna take a little while though, see ya! _ "

 

The call ended.

 

Evelynn sighed in exasperation. She turned and watched the sleeping figure tangled in the sheets of her bed for a moment. 

 

"Guess it wouldn’t hurt to take a nap…"


End file.
